Hyperion
History Early Life Hyperion was created as a hybrid in a Voidnoth Research Lab and discreetly deposited on the Luminoth colony known as TYR-78. There, Hyperion was given training in power armor and his own armor, which was a prototype at making a more complete bonding between organic life and machine. Thus he became a complete cyborg, with the machine and organic parts indistinguishable from each other. Several months after his training, an unknown enemy attacked the colony, leaving only waste. Hyperion was the only survivor of the disaster, but he was unconscious for most of it. A few hours after the attack, he woke up to see his beloved home destroyed. Having nothing to do, Hyperion visited Aether to receive bounty hunter training along with training in technology. It seemed that he was driven to learn as much about technology as he can, almost as a disease of the mind. A few years later, he left Aether to pursue a freelance life of bounty hunting and technical support. It was just before leaving Aether for the second time when his insanity begin to manifest itself; an insanity from the competing Void and Light energies present in his body. Recent History Hyperion has traveled from world to world, offering bounty hunts and technical aid to those who need it. He eventually learned of a restaurant known as Burger Geemer and was intrigued, hoping to find some more bounty hunting and/or technician jobs. He has been known to talk to himself about finding something. However, what it is he is looking for remains to be seen. It is possible that even Hyperion himself doesn't know what he is talking about and some other intelligence is acting through him. Recently, it has come to light that Hyperion seems to be helping bring the Voidnoth back, despite actively taking a part against the Voidnoth. Hyperion has shed even further information on his activities with the Voidnoth. He originally was drawn to the Voidnoth from his intense desire to understand technology, but did not wish to join them fully. He acted as a spy, of sorts, for himself and by proxy the Luminoth of Aether. However, the Voidnoth were dubious of his intentions to assist the Voidnoth, and so they made him undergo mental conditioning to serve the Voidnoth. Any normal member of the Luminoth species would have succumbed immediately, but Hyperion's nanites prevented total conditioning by reprogramming his brain. He was able to maintain the pretense of serving the Voidnoth, when in actuality he was serving none other than himself. On a trip through a Nightmare-ish realm of Aether that forces any visitors to face their fears, Hyperion learned of another intelligence living inside his mind. Not much is known about this intelligence, except that it seemingly has the desire to keep Hyperion alive and claims to be an "old friend" of Hyperion. The above history where Hyperion claimed to have been nearly brainwashed by the Voidnoth is actually a fabrication to initially keep the Luminoth from learning the truth as described below. The truth of Hyperion's history and his allegiance is known only to himself, the Voidnoth, and now the Luminoth Council and his bounty hunting comrades: he is a Voidnoth-Luminoth hybrid agent tasked with keeping the status quo between the Luminoth and Voidnoth. His most recent mission was completed, and the Vinderickian Invasion of Aether was thwarted by a combination of espionage, brute force, and assistance from other hunters. He has recently been given a new task from the Prime Negate of the Voidnoth: to assist the other members of Burger Geemer on stopping the machine race threat that surfaced at the beginning of Vinderick's invasion of the galaxy. Personality Hyperion seems to have a split-personality. At times Hyperion is level-headed and quite logical in his thinking. Other times, he seems to go into a strange form of insanity, muttering to himself often and acting rashly and without thought. Due to this quirk, Hyperion is rarely trusted fully by most people. The Prime Negate of the Voidnoth Ruling Council, however, trusts him completely as the insanity is a manifestation of the competing Void and Light energies that exists within Hyperion. Physical Characteristics Hyperion is a full cyborg. His Luminoth body is bonded directly to his power suit. The only part of his suit that can be removed without killing him is his helmet, which reveals a relatively young Luminoth face that is white and black with crimson eyes. The power suit is equipped with on-board weapons as well as scanning, navigation, mind-to-machine interface, and various other features. Hyperion is over two meters tall and is quite slim for someone in power armour. He is not to be underestimated in a physical test for his armour allows Hyperion to lift things that are far too heavy for most un-augmented races. Weapons Integrated Pulse Cannon The integrated pulse cannon is a simple weapon built into Hyperion's right arm. The pulses of energy it fires is based on reverse-engineered and improved Space Pirate Galvanic Accelerator Cannons. Nanoprobe Injection Small injection tubes are extended from Hyperion's hand to inject nanoprobes into almost any physical object. These nanoprobes can be programmed on the fly by Hyperion's mind to do nearly anything within the realm of nanotechnology. For example, the nanoprobes can block sensory input, paralyze a victim, or even downright kill an enemy by shutting down all vital organs. A common trick that Hyperion likes to use is to spread a large amount of nanoprobes into the air and letting them act as a giant flashbang, temporarily blinding and deafening enemies so he can make a quick get-away. Abilities Nanoprobe Regeneration Hyperion has trillions of nanites coursing through both his biological body and his power armour. These nanites are programmed to repair most damage done to Hyperion. Small injuries such as minor burns and cuts are repaired almost instantly, but serious injuries may take hours to days to completely recover from. Psychically Blind Hyperion has no psychic powers to speak of, not even the most rudimentary. This is, in part, due to his extreme cybernetic nature, though Hyperion chose to not develop psychic powers while training for his power armour. He does not appear in the minds of psychics, making him mostly invisible to psychic scans and probes. In truth, he shows up as a blank spot on said scans and probes, a void so to speak. Cyberspace Connection Hyperion is able to interface with most computers directly with his mind, allowing him direct access to the data inside. He can use this ability to either search for data quickly or to perform a deep hack that gets around most common firewalls. Alternate Form Light Forme This alternate form splits Hyperion's life energy in half, one half being a form of light, the other half being the physical body charged with Void energies. The light half can go into places where most other characters cannot. It can manipulate objects but cannot attack directly. The physical body acts as a slower, weaker version of normal mode. Ship Aesgaard Aesgaard is a single-pilot vessel that is usually controlled by Hyperion with a direct neural interface. His power armour provides the connection between his brain and the ship itself. Because of this, he is able to maneuver far better than other ships. His ship is traditionally classified as a standard gunship/transport hybrid; however, Hyperion has performed several upgrades to make it more effective at fighting his enemies. The ship's normal appearance that most people see is actually a cloak designed to hide the inherent Voidnoth design from others. Will add more information over time as I develop my character more. - Quad Category:Characters Category:Player Controlled Characters